Reflection
by DarkMagicianGirlGemini
Summary: Seto Kaiba is extreamly depressed and begins to hear a strange and manichal voice in his head. Rated R for language and many self mutilation and suicide refrences. R&R!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me! If you do sue me, well, ha! The jokes on you! I have no money!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a product of watching three of the badly dubbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! (The Japanese version with subtitles is so much better!) and complete boredom while watching the music channels afterwards. I hope you enjoy it! Please R n R!  
  
Reflection  
  
Prologue  
  
The silver moon shone brightly and the stars sparkled like a million pieces of spilled glitter across the indigo velvet sky which laid high over Domino City. The light of the moon accented Seto Kaiba's features as he stood upon the wooden balcony on the top floor of his mansion. Seto stared up at the serene sky and sighed. The peaceful setting around the young millionaire was deceiving to the turmoil that stormed that stormed inside his heart, mind, and soul. Seto clenched his fists around the smooth cedar railing and took a deep breath of the icy midnight air. Seto was trapped. Not within a cage, a prison or any other man made enclosure. Seto was trapped within his own loneliness and severe depression. He closed his eyes and his thoughts suddenly begin to spiral in a tornado of disturbing images. Images of mutilation and destruction of his own body. Images of suicide and death. Seto quickly snapped open his sapphire eyes and small tears of self hatred slipped down his chiselled face. His heart beat madly in his chest and he sucked in a few quick breaths.  
  
"No. I must live. For Mokuba's sake. No matter how hard surviving may be." Seto said quietly to himself. Seto looked away from the glowing moon and down at the soft ground beneath him. He wiped his deep aqua eyes and turned towards the sliding glass door.  
  
"You could end your misery so quickly. Just jump Seto Kaiba." Hissed a maniacal voice inside his head. "Or break the door Seto Kaiba. Use the glass and cut your wrists." Continued the voice. Seto looked around in confusion.  
  
"Shut up. I don't know who you are, but shut up." growled the sixteen year old boy.  
  
"I am your true desire Seto Kaiba. I am what you want. And what you want is to end your miserable, pathetic life. I can help you there Seto Kaiba." hissed the voice again.  
  
"Leave me alone." Seto replied.  
  
"I will be back Seto Kaiba. Next time you want so desperately to die. I will come back. Next time, you may not be strong enough to say no." said the voice and it disappeared. Seto clenched his fists and more tears rolled down his face. Deep down, he knew the voice in his head was right. He may not be so strong next time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me! If you do sue me, well, ha! The jokes on you! I have no money!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a product of watching three of the badly dubbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! (The Japanese version with subtitles is so much better!) and complete boredom while watching the music channels afterwards. Please don't think this is an anti-Seto fic either. He's my second fave character! I hope you enjoy it! Please R n R!  
  
Note: * . . . * = fantasy or dream.  
  
Reflection  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The newly risen sun shined into Kaiba mansion through the clear glass doors and across Seto Kaiba's sleeping body. Seto's deep sapphire eyes opened widely and he looked around the room. He had fallen asleep in a cream coloured armchair near the balcony.  
  
"Th-that voice. Was it a nightmare or was it real?" Seto asked himself. He ran his hands over his face. "Of course it wasn't real." He reassured himself. Seto stood up and looked outside at the cloudless brilliant blue sky. A satanic laugh suddenly echoed throughout the room, which sent a chill down the teenaged boy's spine.  
  
"Oh Seto Kaiba, you fucking moron. I am real. I'm as real and I'm just, if not more deadly then the gun which you have in your closet." chuckled the voice. "Speaking of that gun in your closet, why don't you go use it on your self? It would be painless and oh so quick. Not that you deserve a quick death you miserable bastard." Hissed the voice bitterly. Seto sat back onto the chair and brought his long, slender legs up and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Seto whispered. He buried his face in his knees and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"Because, you worthless little shit, I know that you crave your own death. I wont leave you alone until you body is six feet under the ground. So, save us all the trouble Seto Kaiba. End your pathetic suffering." The voice growled. A few tears escaped from Seto's prostration lidded eyes.  
  
"Big brother? Are you alright?" came the innocent voice of Mokuba Kaiba. Seto looked up, his eyes red from self-hating tears. He wiped his eyes, forced a smile, and manoeuvred his body back to a normal sitting position.  
  
"Yes Mokuba. I'm fine." Seto lied. He refused to let Mokuba know the truth. He did not want to burden Mokuba's ten year old mind with such problems. Mokuba took a few steps forward towards his brother.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Of course. What could possibly be wrong?" Seto asked through a forced smile.  
  
"I don't know, but you look upset. Please big brother, if there is something wrong, you can tell me." Mokuba said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, little brother." Seto replied.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said with a heavy sigh. Mokuba turned away and left the room.  
  
The false smile left Seto's face quickly and he stood. He walked into the spacious bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a few seconds then walked towards the porcelain sink. Seto opened the medicine cabinet and he pulled out a crimson stained and rusty razor blade. He set it down on top on an emerald green washcloth. Seto rolled up the sleeve that was around his left arm, exposing many scars in different directions. He replaced the razor blade into his right hand. He placed it down onto his arm and pressed down with a strong force. He dragged it three inches lengthways across his bare skin. He winced from the relaxing pain. Seto watched as the thick, scarlet liquid flowed down his arm and into the sink. He ran his other hand over the fresh wound and weakly smiled. The pain calmed him down. He forgot everything but the ache in his arm and his sanguinary desire. His problems disappeared into the sink while he bled.  
  
A few hours passed. Seto walked down the stairs and into the living room. Mokuba sat on the sofa, watching 'Dragonball Z' and eating a sandwich.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba called through a mouthful of bread and different meats.  
  
"Hello Mokuba." Seto replied automatically without any feeling. Mokuba was used to these cold responses. He knew there was something wrong with his brother, even though Seto tried so hard to hide it from him. Seto walked into the kitchen and placed two pieces of bread into the silver toaster. He sat in an oak kitchen chair and sighed.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this stress I can take." mumbled the young millionaire.  
  
"I'm getting to you Seto Kaiba." laughed the same voice from before.  
  
"No your not." Growled Seto.  
  
"Oh, I think I am. You see, there is no way for you to beat me and stay alive. Don't worry about your little brother. Someone will adopt the brat." said the voice. Seto walked over to the toaster and pulled out the toasted bread.  
  
"Leave me alone." Seto hissed.  
  
"I will give you peace for now, but don't think I'm done Seto Kaiba." Said the voice. Seto dropped the plate and it shattered against the tiled floor. Mokuba ran into the kitchen,  
  
"Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, fine Mokuba." Replied Seto.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, just go." Seto said. Mokuba sighed and slowly walked away from his brother. A young girl walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, let me clean that for you." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Seto growled. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Hi Seto!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
"Mokuba, I have a meeting I must attend. Go to Turtle Game Shop. I will call when I am home." Seto said and he walked out the door. Mokuba sighed and called Yugi.  
  
Seto stepped into the limousine which was waiting outside the house.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation headquarters." Seto demanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied the driver. Seto leaned his head against the tinted window and closed his eyes.  
  
*Seto walked down the road, rain pouring from the sky. He walked into the graveyard and walked to a group of familiar faces. Mokuba, Yugi and his Yami, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou Bakura stood over an open grave, all in tears. Seto looked confused and kneeled down next to Mokuba.  
  
"What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked. Mokuba ignored him and continued to sob quietly into a white handkerchief. Seto stood and looked down into the open grave. He gasped at the sight of his own dead body, lying in the soft earth.*  
  
Seto opened his eyes and gasped softly. He smiled at the thought of everyone mourning his death. The limousine pulled up in front of Kaiba Corporation and Seto stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Seto walked into the large building and looked around.  
  
"So many people. So many there to be at my beck and call, yet I am so lonely." Seto thought as he walked past a few people.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, your meeting is in boardroom 1." said a young secretary with black hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you Jennifer." Seto said flatly.  
  
"It's Gemini." The girl corrected.  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Seto sighed. He walked into the elevator and pushed the small button. The doors slowly closed in front of the teenager.  
  
The meeting passed slowly for Seto, and finally when it ended, he dashed out. He walked down the blue carpeted corridor and opened the door to his office. He gasped when he saw Yami Yugi and Mokuba already waiting for him.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Seto hissed at Mokuba, glancing up at the dark pharaoh.  
  
"Big brother, I know there is something wrong and I though that Yami Yugi would be the most apt to help." Mokuba explained.  
  
"Well, you are wrong. Now, both of you! Get out of my office! I have work to do!" Seto yelled.  
  
"But Big Brother."  
  
"Out!" Seto yelled. Mokuba and Yami Yugi both sighed and walked out of Seto's office.  
  
"Yami, I don't know what to do." Mokuba sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't give up, and neither should you." Yami advised. Mokuba nodded and they walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's chapter one. What do you think? Please RnR and I will continue! 


End file.
